


Don't You Dare!

by mandylou67



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda 48 hour Prompt 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylou67/pseuds/mandylou67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson and Melinda May are evading capture whilst she carries an injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare!

Written for the Philinda 48 Hour Prompt 3

The explosion had been large and unexpected and as the dust began to settle Coulson knelt hunched over coughing hard in an attempt to try and clear his lungs. He could barely catch his breath and the ringing in his ears was deafening. Director Coulson, along with Agent May had been trying to assess whether a former colleague, Daniel Graves, could be trusted to be part of the new Shield he was building or whether he had placed his loyalties with Hydra. The initial contact over coffee had seemed promising but Graves had insisted they met again at his factory which was situated in a quiet area in the middle of a large forest. This had of cause triggered some alarm bells and the pair had exercised caution and arranged for back up to be ready and waiting. Upon entering the building they were led into a lab at the back of the building where they were met by Graves and four guards that were heavily armed. It had ended in a scuffle and a stray shot had hit one of the labs gas tanks, resulting in the explosion. 

Where was May. He scanned the room frantically looking for her, no luck. He struggled up grabbing onto an upturned desk beside him as he lost his balance. His eyes were stinging from the grit and he found it hard to focus. Where was she! He began shifting debris carefully, panic rising in his throat. As he looked across the room he caught sight of a boot, May’s boot, sticking out from underneath an overturned cabinet. He raced across and lifted the unit carefully off May so as not to cause any more damage than might already have occurred. She was face down and laying in a contorted position. He froze a moment, unsure of whether she was still breathing. Please May, breath. He leant in and slowly began to turn her over, supporting her head that was rolling around. He gently cleared her hair away from her face revealing an assortment of cuts and bruises. Breath May. Her eyes blinked and with a start she shot up into a sitting position. 

“May its ok, its ok. Just stay still, let me check you over” he said as he took a quick glance at the rest of her. She still looked quite dazed and as he ran his hands down her side she flinched. 

“I better take a look at that” but before he could look May pushed him off and stood up. 

“Its fine Phil, it’s just a scratch. We need to get out of here fast” she barked at him. She looked round what was left of the room looking for an exit. “There!” she shouted as she pointed to the far corner and rushed off in that direction. He followed after her and soon they were outside the building. There were no vehicles in site, just a wooded area to the left.

“We need to find some cover, we're too exposed out here. If we make for there we can try and make contact with Hunter once we’re out of sight.” With that they ran towards the woods. 

oOo

“I think we shook them” said Coulson quietly. “Let’s stop here, catch our breath. I want to have a look at your side May.” It had taken at least twenty minutes to lose Graves’ men and he didn’t mind admitting that he needed to stop. But more worrying was that in the last five May had slowed considerably and was leaning to one side. 

“I’m good to go, we need to keep moving” she bit back. “We’ll stop long enough to phone Hunter but then we have to move on. They're not gonna stop looking Coulson!" She pulled out her phone but one look at the screen told her it wasn't gonna work, the blast had smash it. She groaned and threw it to the floor. Coulson felt for his phone but with nothing in his jacket he realised it had been in his hand at the moment the blast hit. It was back at the office. They were caught in the middle of nowhere with no way of contacting the team. Furthermore, Coulson felt increasingly concerned about Mays injury. She was sweating now and her face looked quite pale. She turned to walk off but he grabbed her arm pulled her back, she yelped and doubled over.

"Sit down, let me take a look". She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her short, "Melinda, sit down!" he ordered. Begrudgingly she leant on the tree beside her and slid down to the floor, she screwed her eyes shut and winced in pain. Coulson hesitated, few times had he ever seen her show she was hurt and he could see she was in trouble. He leant closer to her and opened her jacket, revealing a shirt soaked through with blood and a fairly large shard of metal protruding from her side. He carefully ripped the fabric and pulled it away from the wound. She gasped in pain. It looked bad, really bad. He could feel panic rising, he held his breath and bit down on his lip. She was losing blood and would likely go into shock soon. With no communication how in gods name was he going to get her out of here!  
"Just a scratch hey" he said "Good to go. Well were not going anywhere now, if you keep moving you'll bleed to death!" He removed his tie and jacket, unbuttoned his dress shirt leaving him in just his t-shirt. He carefully wrapped his shirt around the wound to keep pressure on. She let out a groan and turned away. "I need you to hold this May while I fasten it up, ok?" She looked back at him and gave a small nod, whilst placing her hand on the shirt, knowing full well just how much it was going to hurt. He took the tie and threaded it behind her back. Bringing the two ends together he began to tighten the knot, slowly so as to cause as little pain as possible. But as he pulled it tighter Melinda began to squirm and and her breathing got shallower. As he tied the second knot she let out a cry,

"Arghh, stop, please Phil" and she grabbed at his arms. "That's tight enough". Coulson took in a deep breath, he couldn't bear to see her in so much pain. May was so strong, so resilient, but right now she looked tiny and afraid. Kind of how he felt. He needed to contact the team and fast. She had started shaking and things were only going to get worse. 

"May I'm going to have to go back, find a phone. You've lost too much blood, I don't want to move you. I'll get you hidden, double back and try and contact Hunter ok".  
"I'm ok I can walk ..." she said quietly.

"Your not going anywhere." He interrupted and began looking round for for a spot to hide her out of sight. May rolled her eyes and looked most annoyed, she hated feeling such a burden. It was always supposed to be her protecting him, but at this moment she couldn't help but feel relieved that she could rest a bit. Suddenly Coulson's head snapped round, he'd heard something off to their left.  
"Shhh, I hear voices" he whispered as he ducked down. Sure enough he could see one of Graves men approaching, he was talking on a radio. "I'm gonna circle round, take him from behind. Maybe we can use the radio, get hold of the team. Lay still, you can be the bait" he said as he looked back at her, but May didn't reply. She was just staring at him, eyes half closed, her face as white as a sheet. Damn it, she was getting worse, he had to act fast. He crouched low and moved around to the right side of the guard. Thankfully he was still occupied on the radio, allowing Coulson to creep up from the rear unnoticed.  
"Yeah, I've completed a sweep of the south side, no sign of them here. I'm coming back to base ok. Over and out" said the man and he returned his radio to his belt. Coulson seized his chance, throwing his arm round his neck and grabbed him in a choke hold. The guard struggled frantically and reached for his gun. He had no choice, Coulson quickly grabbed his head an whipped it sideways, snapping his neck in an instant. The mans lifeless body dropped to the floor. He leant down, snatched the radio and immediately switched the frequency to the channel his team used in times of emergency.  
"Hunter, this is Coulson, do you copy, I repeat do you copy" he shouted, his urgency was almost palpable. "Hunter! Come in, I need...."  
" Coulson! Good to hear your voice, we thought we lost you in that blast" came back a voice over the radio.

Oh thank god, "Hunter listen, May's hurt, its bad, we need immediate extraction. We're about two klicks in on the south side of the woods. There's a small clearing 100 metres from us, should help you locate us. Please hurry, she's lost a lot of blood she's going into shock."  
"Copy that, we'll get the jet in the air and be with you in ten! Hunter out."

He felt a wave of relief wash over him, help was on the way. He ran over to where May was lying but as he approached his relief was quickly replaced with fear that brought a knot to his stomach. Her eyes were shut, her mouth agape and and her face was drained of all colour. He dropped to his knees and swept her up in his arms, brushing the hair away from her face.  
"Don't you dare, don't you dare leave me May!" he uttered, his voice broken with emotion. "They're coming, helps coming, May... May ..." he broke off unable to speak, tears fell down his face and dropped upon May's. He screwed his eyes shut and his world went quiet. The thought of losing her was unbearable. He leant in and kissed her forehead, holding her tight, unable to imagine life without May. He loved her so much and he promised himself if she lived through this day he would tell her so. He opened his eyes again and looked down at her face. Moments passed that seemed like a lifetime. He suddenly realised he could hear the engines from the jet and looked up. Of cause he saw nothing as the cloak had been activated but he could feel the displacement of air as it landed. As he looked back at May he felt her move slightly in his arms, 

"They're here May, they're here. Please love, wake up" he whispered. Her face creased, she blinked and her eyes opened a tiny slit. His breath hitched in his throat and he kissed her again. He wiped his tears from his face and as he looked up he could see Hunter and Skye running towards him. He looked back at her to see a slight smile fall across her face. He smiled back and held her tight.

"You're gonna be fine May, you're gonna be fine" .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SassyCassy1401 and Lady_Jayde_Une for being my inspiration.


End file.
